Midnight's Kiss, The Embrace
by Jade Roses Obsidian Nights
Summary: She pained for his love... and received much more.


Midnight's Kiss, The Embrace   
  
"To be thrown into confusion, is that where I am?"   
  
Written By   
Faltering Hues   
  
  
  
  
The moon began to rise. Just in time to meet the stone walls of a small mansion on the outskirts of Dollet. The cold, gray rocks lazily absorbed the pale rays. Their height stood out against the shoreline. About the shape of a rectangle, the building was. Short, green hedges wove around the sides in intricate patterns. But the attention grabber was the water fountain located at the center of the courtyard.   
  
It was made from deep black marble, and it was in the shape of a flame. The water itself was perfectly clear and sat deathly still. At each point of the flame, three slender pillars sat above the water. On the top were slightly curved plates, which held actual fire that seemed to never burn out. The strangest thing of all, the fire didn't burn red or even orange. It burned black.   
  
A woman walked around the fountain, staring deeply into the black fire. It reflected in her blue eyes perfectly. Her thick, blonde locks were hanging down around her shoulders. The breeze from the sea unsettled it. When one looked upon her skin, it seemed that of a porcelain doll. Her shoulders weren't broad, but they didn't sag. She stood quite still, and never once blinked. Her left hand was sitting softly atop the rim of the fountain.   
  
Her body was adorned in a simple, long sleeved, black dress. It clung loosely to her hips, and barely touched the ground. She wore no shoes on her feet.   
  
Suddenly, a hand was placed over her shoulder. "Ms. Maha, there's someone here to see you." She turned around and smiled at the man behind her. He was a few inches shorter than she, and his hair was beginning to gray. The fountain was left behind, so the guest could be greeted. The man followed her into the house.   
  
  
¤'~)‹.,°,.›(~'¤   
  
  
"Adrienne, it's wonderful to see you!" A man stood in the doorway, his rather deep voice echoing throughout the room. He was clothed in black slacks, black leather shoes, and a deep maroon button-up dress shirt. His dark brown hair was slicked back, and allowed one to see his rather pale skin better. Hanging at his side was a slick black briefcase.   
  
"Christian, what a pleasure. Is there a special occasion that I've forgotten? You rarely visit anymore." Her voice was soft, yet commanding. "Please, come in." She took one of his hands in her own and lead him away from the cold night air.   
  
They were now seated in the library, and a low fire was burning. Christian was lounged on a black leather couch, and Adrienne stood, leaning against a chair of similar fashion. The curtains were drawn tightly shut, and books lay undisturbed. To the left of the room, was a stand holding music sheets. Near by on a table rested a violin. The instrument was carved from a dark red wood, and finely polished.   
  
"Do tell, what brings you here, dear friend?" She smiled widely at him, the fire seeming to make her eyes sparkle. The short man from earlier entered the room with a tray in tow.   
  
"Would either of you care for some tea?" Both shook their head in a 'no thank you' manner. He smiled, nodded, and exited the room.   
  
"Well, Adrienne, my dear," Christian looked at her, and placed his hand over his chest. "Oh my. Every time I lay eyes upon you, it seems that you grow more beautiful." He winked as she blushed. "I am afraid, that is not what I have come here for." The smile left his face.   
  
"Right to the point as always." She decided to seat herself in the chair. Now they sat almost directly across from one another.   
  
"My business has been keeping me away for these last few months." He rose from the couch, and began to walk towards the fire, his back to her face. "It seems, they wish me to move away from Dollet. The chances are I won't be returning again for quite awhile." He turned to face her, his features set off by the shadows.   
  
Adrienne's hand covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. "Where will you be going? Perhaps I could visit you." She abruptly stood up and walked over to him. He looked down at her, and she tried to read his eyes. But that was next to impossible. The shadows seemed to cover his face at the right points.   
  
  
¤'~)‹.,°,.›(~'¤   
  
  
Outside, a cloud began to cover the moon. Rain drops began to pummel the ground. To the unknowing eye, the fire in the fountain had gone out. But to those who knew, they could still see it burning strongly.   
  
Adrienne was one who didn't know. She had never understood how it worked. Christian had the fountain built for her. On her most recent birthday, that was the only gift she received.   
  
They had been friends, for almost 7 years. Adrienne wasn't a very social person, and she had never been. The two met when her parents had died. He was at the grave yard that night, visiting the tomb stone of his own father. Ever since then, everything was history.   
  
  
¤'~)‹.,°,.›(~'¤   
  
  
  
Adrienne had her arms wrapped tightly around his torso, and her head was leaning against his broad chest. Christian's hands were entangled in her hair. Tears rolled slowly down her cheeks.   
  
"I truly am sorry, Adrienne. There's no way you would be able to come." His eyes traveled to the clock on the wall. Christian cleared his throat. "I do have to be on my way now, dear." Softly, his hands cupped her small chin. "Don't cry anymore." His thumb wiped away her falling tears. "Play the violin for me, so I may hear it while I drive away."   
  
She pulled his face down to her own. The kiss was meant to land on her lips, but at the last moment, Christian turning his head and kissed her cheek. A few more tears fell. "Good bye..."   
  
"It will be all right." He turned away and exited the library. Adrienne could hear the door shut and the car start up. Quickly, she ran to the violin. With much grace, she had it placed just beneath her chin, and her arm arched and ready.   
  
"One last time for you." A slow melody filled was sadness echoed through the house now. Her eyes were closed. She could still feel his cold kiss.   
  
Nobody was in the house... she was all alone once more. Too bad, Adrienne hadn't noticed that the little old man was no where to be found.   
  
  
¤'~)‹.,°,.›(~'¤   
  
  
Off key bangs sounded that it was midnight. Still she played. Her hands worked violently to keep the music alive. In her mind and for whoever was listening. This was her moment of pain and glory. Nothing she did ever came out this good. It was definitely bliss. Quietly, he voice blended with the harmonies.   
  
"Adrienne..." The deep voice echoed in her mind. She shrugged it off. "Adrienne... the window." She jerked around the face the window Suddenly, it flew open, strong winds jumping into the room. The violin clattered to the floor as she ran to shut it.   
  
"Christian?" Adrienne's eyes widened further than before, "Is that you?" She quickly moved away from the window, and looked around the room. It was too dark to see into the hallways. "Mr. Bellfree?" The little man didn't walk into the room.   
  
But he did. "Christian... I thought you had left." A smile spread across her face, and she started to walk towards him. Then she looked into his eyes while crossing the room. They were so dark... and so... commanding.   
  
"My dear, you actually thought I'd leave you like that, Just up and gone." He shook his head slowly, then made a clicking noise with his tongue. "I'm surprised at you, assuming such things." The light to his left began to flicker slightly. "You played for me. It was lovely. I've been listening since you started."   
  
Adrienne stopped walking towards him. Her hands became limp. She was enthralled by his stare. "Christian..."   
  
"Stop."   
  
Her voice halted in her throat, and she barely seemed to breathe. The movements of her eyelids even ceased, Christian began to walk towards her now. Slowly, he took each step, never breaking his gaze. "Come here." He motioned to her with his eyes. Adrienne's body quaked with every movement. "That's close enough." She was mere inches away from him. Her chest rose and fell in shaking gasps.   
  
"You're very beautiful when your scared." His frigid fingers stroked through her hair. "I can smell your fear right now, Adrienne. And I like that too." With force she had yet to experience, she became pressed against him, her eyes never leaving his. "Don't fight me." Second after second, her body was becoming weaker.   
  
Then he pushed her away enough to place his hand on her chest. His face rested very near her own. "Your heart beat... it's going very fast right now, isn't it?" For a moment, he stopped to lick his lips. "There isn't time for you to understand this. Let's go to the couch."   
  
  
¤'~)‹.,°,.›(~'¤   
  
  
  
Adrienne sat down on the couch, unable to look away. Christian sat next to her, very close. Their legs were touching. He placed a hand on her leg. "I have loved you, ever since that day. But you see, I am greedy as well. This situation we have, it isn't working for me."   
  
"Why?" She had managed to gasp the one word. His fingers traced along her mouth. He looked away, and shook his head. "Why?"   
  
He faced her again. "One must not ask too many questions." Then his top lip lifted up slightly, to reveal gleaming white fangs. But she couldn't move. His fingers moved to run along her neck. A smile resided on his face now, as he found what he was looking for. "My my, nervous aren't we?"   
  
A blink, and he punctured her skin. Adrienne felt her blood flowing out. It wasn't going to come back. She swung her hand around towards his head, intent on hitting him. But the hit never landed. Sensations raced through her veins. Even in her attempts to break away, a moan rolled across her tongue. Low at first then higher. She clawed at his hair. Her life was being smothered out, and all she could do was enjoy it.   
  
Vampires. Something she had thought to never exist. The very thing she was clinging to. Her best friend.   
  
The room began to dim from her vision. Slowly, her body started to loose feeling. Air came in short takes. Pleasure in the most potent form and pain in the worst death all rolled into one.   
  
As quickly as it began, it ended. Christian jerked away. Then he looked down into her slowly darkening eyes. "Adrienne... do you see that light?" She nodded her head, that being all the strength she had. "Don't go to it. You won't be seeing it for a long time." Her blood dripped slowly down his chin.   
  
A small knife from his pocket did the trick. The new cut on his wrist began to bleed. "Adrienne... open your mouth." Of course, she did as was told. He began to squeeze around the cut, to get the blood flowing better.   
  
Her body was beginning to shut itself down. She didn't understand what he said anymore. Nor did she understand what was happening. So dizzy, so cold... so dark. The light began to fade. Was this what death was? A warm liquid oozed into her mouth. At first, her reaction was to spit it back out.   
  
Then the taste became good. He placed his wrist against her quivering lips. Instant suction. The more she had, the more she needed, wanted. Christian placed his other hand against her face and pushed her away.   
  
  
¤'~)‹.,°,.›(~'¤   
  
  
Adrienne's eyes were closed. She didn't breathe. Her body lay against his, still bent in the previous position. He looked down on her. So helpless. Now, he had her. They wouldn't be put apart... and she would understand. Christian would see to it that she understood.   
  
Her head started to roll to the side. Then her eyes fluttered open. Their bright blue stood out in the dark. "Christian..." He grabbed both of her hands.   
  
"There is many things I have to tell you, Adrienne. For now, listen to me." He threw around his mental debate and came to a decision. "What I am, and what you have become. A vampire. The things most humans only know of in the movies. They are real, as very much as you can see us now.   
  
We are the children of Caine. Some consider this our cursed and blessed eternal unlife. Under the cloak of darkness, we travel, never to reveal ourselves to those who may tell. And... they will all tell. The Masquerade, sort of our underground railroad.   
  
In due time, you will learn what you need to. I can't tell you much, we would be here for hours. There are a few things you must do for me now. For our Clan. Yes, we are apart of one. Tremere. At this hour, however... I must begin to initiation."   
  
He stood up, and walked over to the table, opening his briefcase. She couldn't see all that was in there. "Adrienne, come over here." Her body carried itself to him. They stood before each other. "For all that I say, you repeat." She nodded.   
  
"I, Adrienne, hereby swear my everlasting loyalty to House and Clan Tremere and all its members. I am of their blood and they are of mine. We share our lives, our goals, and our achievements. I shall obey those the House see fit to name my superiors, and treat my inferiors with all the respect and care they earn for themselves.   
  
I will not deprive nor attempt to deprive any member of House or Clan Tremere of his magical power. To do so would be to act against the strength of our House. I will not slay nor attempt to slay any member of the House and Clan except in self-defense, or when a magus has been ruled outlaw by a properly constituted tribunal. If a magus has been ruled an outlaw, I shall bend all efforts to bring such magus to justice."   
  
The next few verses were said in hushed tones. Not even Hyne could hear.   
  
"I shall further knowledge of the House and Clan and share with its members all that I find in my search for wisdom and power. No secrets are to be kept, or given, regarding the arts of magic, nor shall I keep secret the doings of others which might bring harm to the House and Clan.   
  
I demand, should I break this oath I should be cast out of the House and Clan. If I am cast out, I ask my brothers to find and slay me that my life may not continue in degradation and infamy.   
  
I recognize that the enemies of the House and Clan are my enemies, that the friends of the House and Clan are my friends, and that the allies of the House and Clan are my allies. Let us work as one and grow hale and strong.   
  
I hereby swear this oath. Woe to they who try to tempt me to break this oath, and woe to me if I succumb to such temptation."   
  
Christian handed her a chalice, full of a rich red liquid. Adrienne placed it to her lips, drinking, and looking at him the entire time. She sat it down on the table to her side.   
  
Then he spread out some papers across the table. She read quickly over them, seeing the spot at the end for her. Written and signed in blood....   
  
Adrienne Maha   
  
The end and the beginning. This long life she was to experience, with Christian by her side. The Clan Tremere, her new family.   
  
Many things for her to learn... and many decades to do it. So it seems... the midnight kiss turns into the embrace to begin such a new experience. 


End file.
